thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hasegawa Ayumi
/*write a two or three sentence introduction to your character here*/ Appearance Ayumi is slightly taller at 167cm, with long auburn hair that flows in light waves. In human years, one could say she looks to be around the age of 21, but her true age remains a mystery. She is fairly well endowed despite her slimmer figure and always carries a dagger hidden in her traditional shinigami robes. Her eyes are honey colored and she has a small mole near the upper left side of her mouth. Her face is a soft oval shape, with a slightly pointed chin and her skin is beige. Personality One look at Ayumi Hasegawa will have most Soul Society men drooling, but there is more to her than her looks. Ayumi comes from a clan of deadly martial artists who are also proficient in kido. Though they do not rank as high as those in the Kido Corp, they are still a force to be reckoned with. From a young age, Ayumi was trained in several disciplines in order to uphold the family name and honor. At age 14 she graduated from the Shinigami Academy, a remarkable feat at such a young age, and, at age 17, was promoted to Vice-Captain of Squad 10. Although there is currently no Captain for Squad 10, Ayumi believes that she will be ready to apply as captain once she achieves Bankai. Ayumi is generally a tolerant person and is more light-hearted than her family would like her to be. This, at times, becomes problematic when it comes to her being a lieutenant because she becomes bored rather quickly and tends to move on to things better suited to her interests and thus avoids her duties. This is especially frustrating for Ayumi because it prevents her from completing her training to reach Bankai. What Ayumi fails to realize is that her Zanpakuto, Konjiki Youshun, is trying to communicate with her, and allow her to complete the training. It will only be complete when she is able to successfully channel Konjiki’s spirit within herself. Though she can be playful, Ayumi has a dark, vengeful side and can sometimes be easily irritated. Those who find themselves on her bad side soon realize they have gained a very powerful enemy. On the other hand, those Ayumi holds close are very precious to her and she will defend those she cares most for to the death. History Being one of the youngest Shinigami to graduate from the Academy, Ayumi prides herself on being a cut above the rest. Her confidence has propelled her through the ranks and is now the 10th Squad Vice-Captain. The Hasegawa family are well known among Soul Society as being an honorable, but prideful clan. They have very high standards for their kinsmen and settling for anything but best is something they do not tolerate and deeply frown upon. Ayumi’s new position garnered much praise and attention for the Hasegawa family, who now enjoy more wealth than was previously had. Being an only child, Ayumi is set to be the head of the Hasegawa family once her father, Tetsurya, bequeaths the title to her. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto 金色鷹隼-"Golden Falcon" : In its sealed form, Konjiki Youshun is a short katana with a curved guard resembling a bird’s beak with two hawk feathers tied and dangling from the hilt. *Shikai: Triggered by the release command, "断片に引き裂く" or "Tear to shreds". In Shikai release, Ayumi unsheathes Konjiki in a wide arc, and a loud screech sounds out. As she unleashes the blade, it transforms into a long scimitar with a golden hilt. Shikai form allows Ayumi to move up to 5 times faster than normal because she becomes much lighter due to the power of the sword (think of the speed birds of prey reach while diving). **'Shikai Special Ability: Increased speed/agility' *'Bankai: Currently Unknown' **'Bankai Special Ability: Unknown' Trivia *Ayumi is known for being highly competitive and hates to lose. *Though she will deny it, Ayumi often enjoys spending time in her family's garden tending to the flowers. Her favorite hobby is flower arrangement. Quotes "When you think all is lost, and you feel like all the bones in your body have been broken and you're on the verge of death, get up. You will find that your greatest strength lies within the greatest of trials."